Porcelain Beauty
by Kygolie
Summary: To him, she was pure, an angel descended upon the planet that he didn't deserve to even look at, but he looked anyways. To her, he was an enigma, someone who just sat in the corner of her workplace, a cup of cold coffee sitting in front of him. (re-categorized, because I mistakenly put it in the NaruSaku category) NARUHINA/ Spin-off One-shot of Resource Room./Rated T/


**Disclaimer: IDNON! **  
**Warning: Slight yuri. Don't like, just skip it.**

**I am so terribly sorry to the NaruSaku fans out there.  
This story had been mistakenly put into the NaruSaku category, but is, in actuality NaruHina.  
Forgive me, but it is fixed now. I meant no ill-will towards the NaruSaku fans. It was a simple mistake.**

* * *

**Porcelain Beauty**  
**One-shot**

* * *

He had been watching her for far longer than he cared to admit. It wasn't as though he were a stalker (even though, he kind of was) but she had captured his attention only once and it was as though he were addicted to the sight of her, like she had unintentionally become his drug. A grin overtook his entire face as his ocean blue eyes trailed after her trotting form, a tray of drinks hovered above her head. The dark hair that he had come to love was currently pinned at the top of her head by a pair of rhinestone covered chopsticks, strands of the beautiful mane falling down to frame her porcelain cheeks. He had wondered countless times what it would feel like to run his fingers through it; if it was, in fact, just as soft as it looked. He quickly banished his dirtied thoughts, a sigh of exasperation exiting his nose. He hated himself for thinking such perverse thoughts about the girl he admired. She was far too precious to be thought of in such a way; his inner self apologized profusely to her. A small blush dusted her cheeks as she bowed to a few leaving customers, her smile genuine as she waved to the small child at the adult's side.

He had learned that she quite enjoyed children, often stopping at tables that didn't belong to her to talk to a small child that sat at the very end of the table. Her violet tinted eyes softened considerably when a child would reach towards her, a messy grin taking over their face. He chuckled behind his hand when the child gripped the apron of her uniform, her face becoming only slightly flustered when a smudge of gravy was left behind. The parent's began scolding the child for dirtying her pristine appearance, but she would smile gently at the parents, telling them that it was quite alright as she frantically waved her hands in front of her chest. His view became obstructed as a large man came to a stop in front of the girl he secretly admired. He almost whined like a child when the man mentioned something to her and quickly shooed her off into the back of the family restaurant. After a moment, he realized she wasn't returning and he took a sip of the full cup of coffee that had already grown cold.

"What the heck are you doing here at this hour, dobe?" The blonde man's vision was quickly jerked from the darkened liquid swirling around his cup and became trained on the pale face of the figure that had took it upon himself to sit across from him. A pout pulled at his lips as he glared over at the dark haired man, his obsidian orbs completely emotionless as he returned the stare. Sasuke knew all too well what the blonde found so fascinating about such a rundown family restaurant. His dark orbs trailing to a small body that was frantically trotting around the other end of the restaurant.

"I could ask you the same thing, Teme!" Naruto's voice was loud, capturing the attention of the couple sitting at the table adjacent to their own. He laughed nervously when the female sent a glare in his direction. Sasuke, on the other hand, was completely unfazed by his tone, letting his chin come to rest on his intertwined fingers. He stayed quiet for a long moment, which made his friend mildly uncomfortable, if his constant squirming was any indication.

Naruto was very unhappy. He did not want his friend to interfere with his business. The other man didn't allow Naruto to interfere with his love life, not that he wanted to, and he expected the same courtesy. Of course, he knew Sasuke was far from being as kind as him. He had known the man since childhood, so he knew a few things about the normally brooding male's personality. A sigh escaped the blonde man's lips as he gripped the handle of his cup, but became unable to lift it to his lips to take a sip. Cold coffee didn't interest him; it left a bad taste in his mouth. Cold coffee just wasn't _right_ and he would _never_ understand those who drank those iced coffees. His blue orbs caught sight of a familiar face and his mood quickly increased, the frown that had been steadily pulling at his lips turning towards the opposite direction in just one instant. Her fingers were fluffing the dark hair that had been released from the confines of the chopsticks, the dark blue tinted locks cascading down her back in small curls. A small sprig of the beautiful mass brushed against her nose, causing her face to scrunch up ever so slightly as she suppressed a sneeze.

Naruto chuckled behind his hand; she was, indeed, adorable. He was not always right when it came to things like school work but he was, most definitely, very right when it came to that. His eye trailed down to her arms which were currently clutching a black fluff coat just underneath her bosom. The apron of her uniform had been removed, revealing the almost maid-like cloth underneath. A small blush dusted Naruto's cheeks as his eyes traced a small bit of skin that the apron had previously concealed. She squirmed ever so slightly and he wondered if she had realized he had been watching her. He quickly ducked his face from her view just in case. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but it was obvious the blonde was not paying him any mind as he peaked over Sasuke's left shoulder, watching the girl leave the restaurant after waving to the girl behind the register.

"Why don't you just confess already?" Sasuke's voice was low, completely uninterested in the girl, but he was tired of seeing his friend sigh and giggle girlishly all of the time. It gave him the creeps to watch the blonde practically drool over the younger girl. The dark haired man knew who she was; the daughter of one of his father's business partners. An annoyingly quiet and meek girl that he had met on more than one occasion, thanks to several banquets their parent's had held for one reason or another. She was a year younger than them, a middle school student. It was obvious she was not supposed to be working at such a young age; the labor law the school district had recently enforced forbidding it. She probably lied about her age, but she really didn't seem like the type to lie. Sasuke stopped his thoughts. It didn't particularly interest him in the least. He was truly just tired of seeing his friend in such a hopeless state; nothing more, nothing less.

The blonde's Adam's apple bobbed slightly as he stood from his previous sitting position, placing a few coins on the table before he made his way to the door. He practically stumbled over his own feet as he tugged is jacket on. Just how long _had_ he been sitting there in that same position while staring hopelessly at the girl? Sasuke grudgingly followed, stuffing his hands in his pockets after pulling his woolen coat over himself.

Naruto didn't seem to have a particular destination. The girl had disappeared and he didn't seem interested in searching for her. He really didn't want to seem anymore like a stalker than he already did. A puff of mist hovered in front of his mouth as he breathed. It was cold, and he really wished he had been brave enough to actually talk to the girl. Sasuke knew more than he was telling him, and it enraged him to know that his friend wouldn't tell him more about the girl he admired. Then again, he hadn't really told the dark haired man about his feelings towards the girl whose name he didn't even know.

"Say, Teme," Naruto spoke up after the silence began to drag on for far too long, the toe of his boot catching a small pebble, causing it to clatter ahead of him, "I know you know a bit about her."

Sasuke's dark eyes couldn't be seen, hidden by the shadow the full moon hovering over them had created, "Hmm," He was slightly amused when Naruto began to fidget, obviously uncomfortable with asking him for _anything_, let alone information on the girl he liked. Naruto stopped in his walk as a snowflake landed on his nose, more beginning to fall around him as he turned towards his friend, his blue eyes shining under the moonlight. It was barely even autumn, but due to something happening to their environment, or global warming (Who knew for sure, right?), the days had become increasingly cold.

"What's her name?"

A smirk tugged at Sasuke's lips, his pale skin becoming illuminated as small flakes of frozen water fell around him, melting as it touched his warm flesh. Naruto continued to fidget, but his eyes showed just how absolute he was in his question. He was determined to get the information he desired from his friend. If there was anything he admired about the dobe (Trust him, there wasn't many things he admired about the dobe.), it was his resolve to do and accomplish anything he set his mind to. The pale man had watched his friend study and fail many times, but it only proceeded to harden his resolve as they studied for High School entrance exams the previous fall.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke's voice was quiet, his amusement being the only thing revealed in his tone, "Hinata."

Naruto's eyes shined as a grin over took his tanned cheeks, small specks of melted snow covering the scars that marred the flushed flesh below his ocean orbs,

_'Hyuuga Hinata.'_

* * *

A small sneeze filled the otherwise quiet room as Hinata laid the plastic convenience store bag on the table in front of her, her fingers lingering momentarily on the plastic covering the boxes inside. Her thoughts trailed fleetingly towards a grinning, ever so slightly, flushed face. The girl in front of her let her emerald orbs fill with concern, the pink brows above them creasing ever so slightly, "Are you catching a cold, Hina-chan?" The girl in question almost fell onto her bottom, her arms giving way to the pressure of her weight. It wasn't as though she were overweight or couldn't hold her own weight. Her shift at the restaurant had been particularly grueling and her thoughts had decided to run away with her. After a small pause, her eyes having trouble focusing as they stared at the chipped purple polish that covered her nails, she shook her head in response to the pinkette's question.

"Kami, I hope not," Another voice spoke up from the small kitchenette behind Hinata, three glass cups held between the fingers of the owner of the voice, her ice blue eyes hidden behind the overgrown blonde bangs that covered her forehead, "I don't want to get sick."

The dark haired girl was unaffected by the other girls, her eyes staying on the bento boxes that were being passed around the table. She had grown accustomed to her friend's jabbering. The blonde didn't mean anything cruel when she spoke; she was just very blunt during conversations she held with her two closest friends. She wasn't going to mention to her two friends that the organ in her skull had recently been filled with something other than striving to get into the High School they had all agreed to attend together or her work at the restaurant she adored, but secretly wished someone would commit grand arson on.

A small dust of crimson colored the porcelain skin just below her opaque eyes as the picture of a blonde haired man sitting in the corner of her work place flashed across her thoughts. She had recently felt the stare of a stranger while she made her rounds at the family owned establishment. It had only started happening since she began helping out there two summers prior, the school district giving her special permission to work only when school was not in session during her middle school days. It made her practically giddy to finally be able to work after school now that she would be attending K High School that had no such restrictions on students having part time jobs, only as long as it didn't affect their school work. When she turned to look for the prying eyes, her opaque orbs had clashed with deep ocean blue ones as they watched her. It was obvious that he hadn't realized he had been caught as he continued to stare, a small dust of crimson coloring his tanned cheeks. She could have fainted at that very moment. Was he thinking _perverse_ thoughts about her? Her thoughts began running wild as she tugged at the hem of her uniform skirt, the length feeling as though it were shrinking.

She had quickly turned from him, not wanting him to realize that she was also watching him. After a while, the temptation got the better of her and she glanced over her shoulder. It was then that she realized he was not ogling her exposed flesh, but was instead staring at the hair that brushed her neck after being pulled up into a ponytail holder at the top of her cranium. His blue eyes looked as though they were drinking in every miniscule detail of her fluffy mane. It was as though he were adoring every inch of her, but not in the perverse way that she had originally thought. A large, very visible, blush over took her, the base of her neck flushing unabashedly and she was forced to flee to the back of the restaurant. After that, she noticed that he came and sat in the same seat every few days, only ordering a cup of coffee, but never drinking it all. Before the small girl had realized it, she began searching for him, her violet white eyes habitually glancing towards that same table, hoping, wishing that he were sitting there. It hadn't taken her long to figure out the feelings that had developed for the perfect stranger, the way her heart would flutter when he was sitting in that booth, and the way her entire mood would be brought down if he weren't becoming all too evident.

She shook her head, the hair framing her face swishing back and forth as she banished the embarrassing memories when Ino came to sit next to her, setting the container of water and three glasses on the table between them. Thankfully, neither of her friends had noticed her increasingly flustered state. Sakura was far from being amused by the blonde, as she slapped the arm closest to her.

The blonde roared in response, glaring imaginary daggers at the pink haired girl as she rubbed the tender flesh that had been struck, "God, damn it, stop fucking hitting me! You hit too hard."

The other girl was unfazed by her friend's outburst and responded by breaking her chopsticks in two, "We start school tomorrow. If Hinata gets sick, it wouldn't be good."

It took the dark haired girl a few seconds to realize what her friends were talking about, the lids of her eyes opening and closing rapidly. An inaudible gasp escaped her when she finally remembered the conversation at hand. She apologized inwardly to her friends after the realization. She felt completely ashamed for ignoring the girls keeping her company. Ino, completely unwavering, huffed in the pinkette's direction as she snapped her own chopsticks apart. After quickly saying the mandatory thanks for the food, the blonde began shoveling rice into her mouth.

"Gross! At least chew your food, Pig!" Sakura's emerald orbs were sharp, the smirk on her mouth unforgiving as the blonde began to cough loudly, a grain of rice becoming lodged in her windpipe. Hinata frantically began patting the blonde on the back, forcing the offending grain free of her esophagus. The dark haired girl quickly poured a glass of water for the hacking girl, forcing her to take a sip to calm her internal distress. Ino smiled in thanks to the pixie like girl, her savior and guardian angel, unlike a certain large forehead, who only cackled like a mad woman in her time of need.

"You could've helped, you know!" Ino's voice was loud, and it cracked slightly due to the current strain it had previously endured, but it did not stop her from screeching like a banshee when Sakura continued laughing. Hinata sighed as she began to munch on her own dinner. It was probably not appropriate to call it dinner, for it was well past any appropriate time to be called dinner. Her light eyes glanced to her cell phone, the clock on the front of the device reading only a few minutes past midnight. Her friends had made it a habit to come to her home during the night after she worked. She wondered to herself if they thought she was lonely coming home to a dark and empty apartment.

"That's what you get. Keep it up and you're going to be fat like you were in Primary school, Porker!"

In fact, she knew that was the case. Her friends had always been overly sensitive to the fact that her father had abandoned her after the death of her mother. It wasn't as though she minded; she actually loved the company of her friends who practically lived with her. A loud smack yanked her from her thoughts as skin collided with skin as Ino lunged for the pink haired girl. Sakura grabbed the girl, her fingers wrapping tightly around her wrists to keep her at a safe distance as Ino attempted to use her manicure to her advantage. A sigh escaped Hinata as she scooted the table away from the two as their limbs began flailing wildly around them.

"You little bitch!"

Ino roared as a disheveled Sakura tossed her on the bed as if she were a rag doll (The girl weighed no more than 90 pounds, for crying out loud), her thighs straddling the blonde's stomach as the long tanktop dress she used to sleep in rode up her creamy thighs, revealing a tiny mole just under the crease where her hip met her thigh. Ino thrashed wildly, her hair becoming knotted and tangled around the top of her skull. Ino bucked up her hips, practically sending the other girl flying as her back made contact with the feather mattress, her skull collided with the wall the bed was against, causing someone on the other side to scream in surprise. Ino took this chance to pin the girl, her legs coiling around her friends thighs, her legs capturing Sakura's in a viselike grip. Sakura cried out slightly, a growl as menacing as the look of pure hatred creeping up her throat. Before Ino could pin the other girl's arms, she was flipped onto her side, Sakura's arms like a boa constrictor as they held her tightly. Ino grunted as the other girl held her tightly, their chests pressing together; their bosom's practically popping out of the brassiere that covered them. Hinata almost fell backwards when she looked back over at the tussling pair, her opaque eyes almost overtaking her face when they took in the sight of the very compromising position the other girls had found themselves in.

Both of their faces were flushed, their chests pressed tightly against one another's as their faces came mere centimeters from the other. The hem of each of their dresses was pushed up just underneath their chests, the slightly tanned flesh that belonged to the blonde girl contrasted amazingly with the pale flesh that covered her pink haired counterpart. Their panting breaths mingled as Sakura's legs were caught in between the thighs of her best friend, her knee pressed ever so close to a very sensitive spot on the blonde. If she had shifted her thigh even just the tiniest bit, it would shock the other girl, to say the least. If Hinata hadn't known what they were doing to end up in such a position, she would probably have assumed they were about to do something completely dirty. A large blush covered the skin of Hinata's normally porcelain face. She quickly slapped her cheeks at the very perverse thoughts that intruded into her mind at that very moment. She had been reading too much manga; that was the only explanation for the dirty thoughts she was currently enduring.

"Guys, ano," Before Hinata could speak again, a loud banging resounded from the other side of the wall the other girls were currently leaning against, causing both of them to jolt. Because of the sudden noise, surprising the pink haired girl, her entire body jerked, including her knee as it chafed against the other girl's clothed, but still very sensitive bushel of nerves in her nether regions. A loud, very noticeable moan tumbled from her lips at the added stimulation, causing whoever it was banging on the wall to stop, mid bang. They obviously thought something else was happening because no other noise came from the other apartment.

It was as though someone had just been shot. None of the girls moved, the air in the room becoming awkward. Hinata wondered if they were even breathing as they averted their eyes from one another, their cheeks flushed even more than they previously had been. After a moment, Sakura swallowed the saliva that had gathered inside her mouth before speaking, her arms shakily untangling from the other girl, "Uhm, can you unwrap your legs?"

Ino, too embarrassed for words, only nodded before unraveling her limbs from the other girl. Without saying another word, the two girls split apart like an amoeba and shuffled to opposite parts of the room. Hinata couldn't speak as the other girls found some blankets and quickly made a nest to sleep in. Her heart continued to thud against her chest as the flush on her face refused to recede. It wasn't as though it were abnormal what had happened given the fact that the two were wrestling so wildly, but something stirred within the two girls as they stared away from each other.

_'What just happened?'_

* * *

Sakura and Ino hadn't spoken a single word to one another since the incident the previous night. Hinata sighed as she pulled her uniform top over her well endowed bosom, the hem catching on her brassiere momentarily before she tugged it free and let it fall limply around her stomach. She glanced to her right where a pink haired girl sat idly, her uniform already in place as she skimmed through her biology book. Ino was nowhere in sight, although, Hinata was sure she was hiding in the bathroom. A clattering noise resonating from the bathroom confirmed her suspicions. She didn't really understand why the two girls were having such a hard time with this. It wasn't as though they had done something completely immoral. It was an accident.

Hinata let her body rest against the wall next to the bathroom, small rustling noises creeping through the thin wall. Sakura sighed quietly for the ten thousandth time, causing Hinata to become slightly frustrated. She was accustomed to her two friends to suddenly stop speaking to one another, but it was the very first time that it had been due to something such as this. Hinata hid a tiny giggle behind her hand when she heard the exact same type of sigh leak through the wall. They were both, obviously, feeling the exact same way. Hinata, wanting to have a little fun, stood from her slouched position when the blonde exited the bathroom.

They didn't make eye contact, Ino finding one of their group photos that rested on a small shelf much more appealing than the pinkette, and Sakura continued studying the biology book in her lap.

"Well," Hinata spoke up, not even attempting to hide her amusement, "We should be heading to school."

The two nodded, which forced a slightly sadistic idea to pop into her head. She was unaware that she even had a sadistic side. She kind of liked it. Before the two could get ahead of her, she spoke again, "Oh, I almost forgot. I have to take a few papers to the admissions office before the opening ceremony." Her voice was uncharacteristically unwavering, as though some force had given her confidence. She didn't know why, but the image of a blonde boy popped into her head. The other girls looked absolutely devastated at the prospect of being left alone together. Sakura stood, stuffing the book into her bag.

"Oh, I'll go with you," She stepped towards the shorter girl, keeping a considerable distance from her best friend. It had become way too awkward between them, and she didn't want to even look at her, lest her entire being become stirred with some type of emotion that she didn't recognize.

"Ano, don't worry about it," She gripped her backpack that sat limply on her bed and tugged it onto her shoulder, her school sweater covering the top of her uniform, "I don't want to make you two late. Don't forget to lock up."

Before either of the other girls could speak up, Hinata had her shoes on and was out the door, leaving them both behind. For the first time since the previous night, they looked at each other, confusion and embarrassment crossing both of their features. It was as though they had completely lost the status of 'best friends who tell each other everything' and had gone to some type of awkward thing that neither of them could describe. Ino was the first to speak, "Uhm, well, let's go."

Sakura was too shocked to even speak, not because that Ino had actually spoken to her, but because her heart began to thud violently in her chest. No, it couldn't be. It was an accident; Sakura reprimanded herself for letting something like that creep into her mind. After clearing her throat of the large lump that had formed there, she tugged her sweater on and let her back rest on the bend of her elbow. She kept a few feet between them as they locked up Hinata's apartment, which is why it jarred her entire body when Ino practically slammed into her when she began walking without looking, "Why'd you stop?"

Her blue eyes caught sight of what had captured the pinkette's attention and almost choked on her own saliva. Wasn't that the apartment of whoever was banging on the wall the previous night? A man looked over at them both, his fingers gripping a key that he had just pulled from the locking mechanism of the door. Ino could have died at that moment. It was obvious he knew who they were as his sea foam eyes caught sight of their touching body parts, since Ino hadn't found the energy to remove herself from her friends personal bubble. A small smirk tugged at his lips, as he ruffled his blood red bangs, revealing a small tattoo on his forehead. He was _pretty_ and he thought they were doing _naughty_ things. Ino wanted to _kill_ something. A small noise exited his lips that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle as he walked away, not even looking back at them.

"Oh, my god," Sakura wanted to die just as must as her blonde counterpart. It was as though some tidal wave had completely washed away whatever awkwardness she had felt up until that moment. Sakura glanced towards the other girl, whose face looked as pale as a sheet. It was obvious she was thinking the same things as the pinkette, but there was something else that Sakura had been thinking that she decided to share, "Ino, wasn't that our school's male uniform?"

* * *

Hinata was proud of herself. She had managed to get the two most awkward individuals at that moment alone to sort out their issues. She stopped in her trek up the steps of the school entrance, her thoughts trailing to something she found quite distasteful, but she couldn't stop them from flooding into her noggin. She wanted to hit her head very hard on something, preferably something made of stone. She was becoming a hentai. Something she had feared since she met Ino, who was one of the most perverted individuals in their small city. If she hadn't been in public at that moment, she would've begun to cry.

After sighing in despair, the dark haired girl continued on into her new school. It was obvious that it was the first day; students were scurrying around the building as if they were ants searching for food. Her eyes followed a group of girls who were giggling to themselves, chattering about one thing or another. She regretted leaving her friends behind at that moment when she was accidently shoved against a shoe locker by a group of male students who were not paying attention, yelling at one another about baseball or something.

"Ow," she rubbed her shoulder which had collided with the piece of furniture. It wasn't as though she were lonely. Her friends would be along shortly, but coming into a new school by herself reminded her of when she first moved to this small city in her primary school days. The students had stared at her as though she were some sort of alien, asking her all sorts of questions about her eyes and hair. That was probably one of the reasons she had become like a socially awkward penguin as the years went by. The thought of being surrounded by prying eyes and being bombarded by criticism frightened her to no end.

She realized she was shaking when another girl accidently bumped into her. The girl turned to her to apologize but it was a very fleeting apology, which she said quickly before running off to a group of girls. Hinata could talk to adults and children without fear, but when it came to people that were the same age as her, she froze up and became completely useless. She stepped away when a boy stood before her, asking her to move from in front of his locker.

"Gomen," Her apology was quiet as she gripped her shaking fingers in front of her chest. She really should have waited for her two companions. This is what she got for trying to do something that her personality would normally not allow. She took a step back towards the doorway, intent on going back for her friends. Her entire body became stiff as something warm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Gomen, you looked cold," Her eyes trailed towards the owner of the voice and she could've fainted right there when they landed on a familiar face.

* * *

"I'm not going!" Ino's voice was shrill, her limb being practically yanked from the socket as her pink haired companion pulled on it frantically. She didn't know why it was such a big deal, people skipped school all of the time. She just wanted to skip the entire school year and possibly transfer to one far, far away. That was all.

"Shut up, Ino. We have to," She gripped the strap of Ino's backpack and gave it a firm tug, jarring the girl free from the pole she was currently clinging to, "We'll miss the opening ceremony!" If it weren't for that boy showing his face so early in the morning, Sakura wouldn't have to endure the irritation her best friend was currently causing her. It wasn't exactly the end of the world for her. She knew better than to worry about what one person thought about them, "It's not like people haven't thought we were lesbians in the past, you know!"

"That was different! We were only doing it to get those guys to leave us alone," Ino gripped the pole, but her fingers lost their grip and she ended up tumbling into the pinkette's arms, "It wasn't legit."

If Ino had the ability to cry, she would be tear stricken at that moment. She cared about her image. She had worked the entire summer to create the beautiful girl that she was, and she'd be damned if she'd let one guy ruin it for her. It was her debut as a High School girl, for crying out loud! If that boy spoke to anyone about the two lesbian freshmen; her life would be ruined.

Sakura sighed before releasing the shaking blonde girl. Her emerald eyes scanned the surrounding area. They had made it just a few feet from the main school gate before the blonde decided to have a complete break down and began clinging to a light pole as though it would save her from having to go to school. There were a few other straggling students, so she knew that they hadn't missed the opening ceremony yet, so she grabbed Ino's hand.

"Who cares?" Sakura began to drag her friend behind her, her superior strength forcing her to fall into step behind her, "Be the usual Ino, and wear your status proudly."

Ino whined like a child, but no longer resisted, falling into step beside the pink haired beauty. Sakura released her hand, thankful that she no longer had to tug and pull on her. It was no time for her to be acting like that.

"Remember, Hinata's by herself," Sakura remembered the first time she had seen the beautiful, porcelain doll-like girl in the first grade. It was the first time she had seen someone with such exotic eyes before. Her violet tinted orbs practically shimmered in the light that came into the windows of their Primary School classroom. Her cheeks were flushed as the other kids surrounded her and began flooding her with questions. It wasn't that often they received a transfer student, but when they did, it was as though they were rabid wolves after a small rabbit.

Hinata had backed away from them, quivering slightly as they closed in on her. It was then that Sakura had grabbed her and held her between herself and Ino. The other children knew better than to oppose the two friends. They were well known for causing some of their male classmates to bleed. Sakura remembered how Hinata practically clung to her, her small chubby fingers gripping the front of her shirt. She was intent on just saving her that once, but it had turned into a lifelong friendship that she wouldn't trade for anything.

She really was like a small white rabbit.

Sakura chuckled to herself as Ino and she entered the school yard, her emerald orbs scanning the school yard for a familiar bob of blue hair. She had gotten a pretty large head start on them both, so there was no telling where she could be.

"Should I text her?" Ino's voice was quiet, her back towards Sakura as she looked around the opposite side of the school yard.

Sakura caught a glimpse of a familiar, slightly fidgety figure. Her emerald orbs widened when she noticed the much taller figure standing mere inches from the girl. She had felt that she should rush over to save her friend from the rabid wolf, but something in the back of her mind told her not to, so she replaced the foot that had moved instinctively in the direction of the small pixie girl, "No, it's okay."

Ino didn't say anything else, her blue eyes catching sight of what held the attention of her best friend.

* * *

"Ano, arigato," Hinata's voice was quiet, but she was sure the male who was currently leading her away from a hoard of male students had heard her. He gripped her shoulder, holding her closer to him as another boy looked her way, his dark eyes scanning her small frame. Hinata didn't like all of the unwanted attention. It was why she was thankful to her two friends for constantly protecting her from the rabid wolves of the planet earth. It was a surprise to her to see this particular person at her school. She had originally thought that he was at least a college student. She glanced up at his tanned cheeks, three scars marring the skin underneath each of his eyes capturing her attention. She wanted to ask him where he had gotten them.

"Don't mention it, Hinata-chan," he spoke up after a small pause, his cheeks flushing slightly as her name left his mouth. How did he know her name? She knew she had never waited on him at the restaurant, so he couldn't have seen her nametag. She squinted slightly, the sun gleaming into her opaque orbs, forcing her to look away from his face. After a small walk, they came to a stop underneath a large evergreen tree. The scent of pine needles consumed her, causing her body to warm. She loved the smell of nature. It made her feel safe, but it wasn't the only thing that caused her body to heat up. She glanced up at the boy who stood across from her, his face was turned away from her, but she could tell his eyes were squinting slightly, a grin tugging at his lips. He began ruffling the back of his hair. It was a habit she found adorable, which caused a small blush to color the flesh below her eyes.

"Ya know," After a moment of staring up at the green needles covering the tree, he glanced at her, his cheeks a dark shade of crimson, "I've been watching you for some time."

Hinata's face must have looked shocked, or maybe fearful, because he backtracked, frantically waving his hands in front of his face, "No, no! Not like that! I mean, ano," He ruffled the back of his blonde head, his face hidden from her view as he turned his body away. Hinata bent her torso, leaning to her left, trying her hardest to catch a glimpse of his expression.

"I know," Her voice shocked even her as the words just seemed to jump from her voice box. He turned towards her, his eyes widened, "You…you do?"

Out of pure habit, she began pressing the tips of her forefingers together, her eyes trained on them. What else could she say? She had spoken the truth, of course, but would it freak him out to know that she also watched him? That she had always looked forward to his visits to the restaurant? It even made her immensely happy to know that they would be attending the same school. She wouldn't have to wait for him to walk through the door of her workplace anymore to see him.

She made a small noise of confirmation. She expected the air between them to become awkward, but it was completely calm; comfortable, even. She liked this feeling.

After a long pause, he spoke again, ruffling his hair again, "I like you."

A large lump that had previously only blocked part of her airway, took her breath away completely. It became hard to swallow the lump, her lungs frantically screaming at her to breath. She knew that her face had been crimson for some time now, but it felt as though someone had set it on fire. Her heart thudded in her chest so hard that it was as though it were taking up the precious space that her lungs needed to let her live. Despite the distress her body was currently undergoing, she was so happy. She could have died right there and everything would have been okay. Wait, no, she didn't. She wanted to tell him her feelings, spend time with him and get to know each other. Kami, she was so happy.

After she didn't say anything, he began speaking again, his face showing his embarrassment, "When I saw you walk into the school, I was surprised," He turned towards her, his eyes crinkling at the edges, but she couldn't see it very well, the sun behind him blocking her view, "And, when I saw those other guys talking to you, I wanted to rescue you, so, I did."

He chuckled slightly, causing her to squeak. His eyes widened when she smiled up at him; the morning sun bouncing off of her porcelain skin was radiant, it caused his mouth to go completely dry. If he didn't think it would freak her out, he'd have practically pounced on her, holding her small body to his. He wanted to see just how soft her hair was. A small breeze blew from behind him, causing her long mane to flutter around her, a halo of light framing her head. She truly was beautiful. He suddenly became insecure, afraid that she would reject him. She was definitely too beautiful to fall for someone like him, who had nothing to give but his heart.

"Ano," Her small voice interrupted his damning thoughts as she took a step towards him, her fingers shaking in front of her chest, "I like you, too."

She had never been so sure of anything than she was at that moment. She truly liked this boy, and to have something like this, this scene straight out of a shoujo manga happen to her caused her insides to become stirred in such a wonderful way. His eyes began to shine as he grinned at her. His smile caused her mind to go fuzzy as he leaned towards her. What was he doing? What was happening?

He was all too aware of what he was doing, but there was no way his heart was listening to his brain, "Can I…kiss you?"

Hinata's body was immobile. She was immobile, and her skin was prickling. Was she truly a_ hentai_? To kiss this boy when they had just professed their love for one another was so foreign, so strange to her, but it was not like she didn't want to. On the contrary, she wanted this boy to kiss her and do all sorts of H things to her, but she'd take that thought to her grave.

After a moment, she nodded, a small noise creeping up the back of her throat as his lips brushed against hers. Every brain cell in her skull began firing at once; the tendons in her body were all being stretched to their limit as she stood there, her lips tingling with the sensation of his. It was a fleeting kiss, just a small peck, but it was enough to send every nerve in her body on a rampage. With just that kiss, it had her breath coming in short pants, her being shaken to the very core.

His eyes were wide open when he pulled away, his fingers coming up to brush against his lips, "Wow."

Her body was shaking, her legs wishing to give out from underneath her, but she stood her ground. She didn't want him to think her strange for fainting from a kiss. It occurred to her in that moment that she was stronger than she thought. No, it was this boy and her feelings for him to even stand properly before him.

It had to be at that moment that something odd hit her, a thought crossing her mind that she wondered why it hadn't shown up at a more appropriate time. Her lips parted as she spoke, her breathing barely under control, "Ano, what's your name?"

His face flushed a very deep shade of crimson, his body shaking slightly, and Hinata wondered if she shouldn't have asked. It was only fair, though. They had professed their feelings for one another. It was kind of shameful of her to not know the name of the man she had just shared a kiss with, right?

She tilted her head to the side when he looked at her, his chuckling finally becoming audible, a grin firmly planted on his lips. She realized that it was his signature to have a smile on his face, and she liked it, a lot.

"Uzumaki Naruto," He took a step closer to her, his fingers brushing her arm, "And you're Hyuuga Hinata."

She smiled up at him, "Hello, Naruto-kun."

* * *

**A/N:** _This. This is a masterpiece. This is amazing. I love it. Hehe_  
_This is a semi-spin-off of Resource Room, focusing mainly on my second favorite couple NaruHina, but I couldn't resist throwing in some interaction between the other characters._

_I'm kind of sad how I ended it so abruptly, but I wanted to finish it up, and I had planned to end it that way from the start, anyways. I especially liked the small bit of yuri I threw in there between our dearest Sakura and Ino. Also, the cameo from my beautiful Gaara-kun, if you hadn't figured that out already. ;P _

_Word Count: 7,413_

_This is probably the longest one-shot that I've ever written, and I am very proud of it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. _

_Ja ne_

_~Ky-chan_


End file.
